


Barty's True Power

by CrystalNavy



Series: CrystalNavy's Birthday Shizz [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Barty's true power is revealed.
Series: CrystalNavy's Birthday Shizz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922536
Kudos: 2





	Barty's True Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty is still alive and kicking.

It was a long day for Cornelius Fudge. But now, mercifully, it was over. He grabbed his overcoat, and a note fell out of it.

_I am everywhere, and I know what you did to me, and to us. You'd better watch your back, because I am still around and kicking, in spite of what you did. I will have my revenge, one way or another._

Fudge looked over his shoulder, at the nervous man approaching him. It was Simmons, his new secretary. The last one fell from the roof and hit his head. It was an unfortunate accident. There was absolutely no way that he was murdered. Not at all.

"What do you make of this?" Fudge showed him the note

"I have no idea, sir." Simmons replied 

Fudge was content to bury his head in the sand and pretend nothing was amiss. 

If he was more observant, he would have noticed a vial of Polyjuice Potion sticking out of Simmons' pocket.

Of course, if the person was more observant, Simmons would be found out sooner rather than later.

But Fudge wasn't, and so Simmons was safe.

Barty licked his lips. He would just have to bide his time, and strike when Fudge expected it the least.

No one messed with his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked Barty, and I still do.


End file.
